Far Beyond Your BloodExpectations
by DEMSDEMSDEMS
Summary: Elena, Stefan and Damon had to go to Lima, Ohio in the search of a stone that could kill Katherine. Soon, they went to McKinley High and met the Glee club, they joined them. Friendship started to build, Romance started to fall apart. What's next?
1. And, we're here

**Hey guys, this fanfic is based of two of my favorite TV show, Glee and Vampire Diaries! LOL, I kept thinking Damon dancing in one of the Glee episode! *dances***

**Enjoy! :)**

"I'm so gonna miss Jeremy" I said.

Stefan stared at me for a second, and then he looked at the road again, focusing on his driving. I grabbed my journal from my purse, trying to write something, but it was no use. I was too _miserable_ to write.

"Don't worry Elena, we'll get back as soon as we achieve the stone." Stefan said.

His words shocked me a little. Since, no one spoke a word for hours in this car. But at the same time, his words are calming. I sighed, and I continued staring outside. The view wasn't too interesting, only houses, houses and houses and several cafes.

We've been driving for a long time, and by saying We, I mean three of us.

Yes, me, Stefan, and _Damon_.

"I don't understand this" Damon finally spoke a word.

"Why we have to go to – " he took the map and he read sarcastically "Lima, Ohio?"

I nodded. I was quite agree with Damon. I've never been to or heard about Lima, Ohio. I was surprised earlier that none of Stefan or Damon had ever been there.

"Well, Bonnie said this was the town where we can get the stone" Stefan sighed.

As soon, as Damon heard that, his expression changed.

"This was your fault Stefan" Damon responded to his sentence.

"If she wasn't in love with you, she wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls and messing up with everybody!"

I can't take this argue anymore.

"Shut up, Damon. It's part of your fault too!" I replied.

"Oh look at now, someone has become similar, to her _witchy best friend_!"

Damon continued. "I'm older now, and I got _two_ mortal enemies in this world!"

"But you're the one who released Katherine from the first time, remember?"

Damon opened his mouth, trying to say something. But he didn't. Probably he was too tired to argue with me. Obviously, he hadn't been drinking blood since we left Mystic Falls.

Katherine has been messing up with Mystic Falls until now. And she had threatened to kill me, and the entire human being in Mystic Falls. Luckily, Bonnie did some kind of spell and magic to her, and now she's caged on the tomb. But, we're talking about Katherine right? Sooner or later she would find a way to get out. That's why we need to hurry to find this some kind of rare stone that has an ability to kill vampires, even _Katherine._

"You have to go Elena" I remembered Bonnie's words yesterday.

"Take Stefan with you" She said "And oh, bring Damon along with you" She continued.

"What? Damon? How could you – "

"He could be compelled by Katherine, Elena! Knowing the fact that he still has feelings for her!"

"But, Bonnie!" I grabbed her arm "What about you and everybody else?"

"We'll be okay, I'm a witch Elena! Now pack your things up, I'm going to prepare everything for you" She said. I let go her arms, allowing her to pick up her phone, trying to call someone.

This was going too fast, I couldn't think clearly. All I can think is all of my friends, and my families in Mystic Falls, and strangely I kept thinking about Katherine's expression while sucking Jeremy's blood out to dry.

"No! I can't leave, Bonnie!" I yelled at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to me, she took her phone away from ear and she looked at me.

"Elena!" She yelled back. "If you're not leaving, you'll be killed, and everybody too!" she took a deep breath, and she pointed to herself "And I could be killed too, Elena"

Soon, her words ended with whispers. She came to me, and she hugged me tightly.

"Be careful okay?" she whispered. "And go find that stone to end this chaos."

Its morning now and we have been driving for 12 hours straight. I'm so glad that Stefan was the one who drive the car. It's not like I didn't trust Damon, but he would probably stopped a couple times on a bar, wasting time.

The view from the window has changed, from the view of houses and secluded stores, it turned into a seemingly-cozy-neighborhood.

"And, we're here" Stefan whispered slowly.

He steered to one of the house's driveway. It was a regular house, same like any houses in this neighborhood.

This house belongs to Bonnie's auntie. Bonnie said that she was travelling around Europe now, reminding the fact that she travels a lot.

I walked to the porch and I took a look around the porch. _I missed my home._

Stefan came behind me, carrying our luggage.

"It's under the mat" he said. He grabbed the mat and then he took a key under it.

The key was rusty and dusty, but Stefan ignored it. He unlocked the door, and I stepped inside. Stefan was still staring at the door, and he slowly placed his foot inside. He could get in.

"This isn't so bad" I said. "At least we got a place to stay!" I said, trying to get things better. But I mean it. The house was wonderful. It was decorated by a lot of variety of stuffs. Mostly from different countries.

Damon stepped inside, he seemed unsurprised.

"Okay! So, you guys stay there, and I should go out to my new – " he said, while handing out a piece of paper that was given by Bonnie earlier. She had set everything's up for us. "_workplace_." he said, sarcastically.

Stefan and I laughed. It was just so hilarious that Damon had to work to cover his identity. He has to do this, or people in Lima will find out that there are vampires living among one of their neighborhoods.

"Better not to kill your colleagues, _sir_" mocked Stefan.

I walked to one of the bedrooms, trying to unpack my stuffs. I took out my clothes out of my luggage, and a piece of paper fell out from it. It was Bonnie's. She handed us each a piece of paper of useful information about our new place. Like Damon took out earlier. It was written by Bonnie herself. I can see it from her unique cursive handwriting.

_Elena, _

_I've signed you and Stefan up on William McKinley High School. _

_My Aunt used to go there, most of the students aren't a believer, though._

_So, find that stone quickly! Katherine depends on you._

_But no worries about us ! We'll be fine :)_

_Love, Bonnie._

Quickly, I took out the paper and I went to the living room where Stefan and Damon unpacked their stuffs. Stefan unpacked, well, a lot of books including his journals. And Damon unpacked, almost nothing.

"Stefan, we should go to McKinley high, now" I said. "It's almost school time now and-"

"McKinley High?" cut Damon, he paused for a second, and then he continued. "Don't tell me you're all going there!"

I stared at Damon, confused. Stefan did the same too.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Because – " he took out a piece of paper from Bonnie, and he pointed at the words. "I will work there as a teacher!"


	2. Welcome to the Glee Club

**Thank you so much for reading, guys! I really appreciate it. I know this chapter isn't good enough. I'm not satisfied yet, but I've written the 3****rd**** chapter! So yeah, I gotta publish this one. I hope you guys like it! Evalitax :)**

We're finally arrived at William McKinley High School. Stefan steered the car into one of the parking lots available, and Damon had gone earlier by himself. He said he needed some 'refreshments' first.

It was just a regular high school. I stared at the building, and the students were hanging out in front of the school. I kept imagining that Bonnie would be waiting for me, Caroline would be in her locker, Tyler would be hanging out with Jeremy, and Matt – he would give me his smile everytime I saw him. For the first time, I felt something on my stomach.

Stefan seemed to notice it. I knew Stefan won't feel nervous, he had gone to different high schools, and he must be able to adapt quickly.

"Are you okay, Elena?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Stefan, do you have any idea where we can find the stone?"

"We'll try as best as we can, Elena. With Damon's on our side, it would be easier."

"Gosh" I continued, while unstrapping the seat belt.

"I hope no werewolves, vampires, or any more folklore creatures' existed in this area!"

"Me and Damon are one of them, Elena. We're one of them."

I smiled at Stefan. I'm so glad, that he was here .Slowly, he leaned to me, and he kissed me. Like usual, his kiss was an _addiction._

Suddenly, I heard someone's tapping on the car's window. It was Damon.

He sure knows how to ruin a couple's moment!

I pressed the button to slide down the window, and there he was, standing outside, with his shades on and he was wearing his favorite black leather jacket.

"No kissing in the car park!" He said, expressing a teacher.

"Oh, great, someone is a teacher _now_" I said.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, as you can see, the school starts in 5 minutes" He said, pointing his watch. "And I see a very long line in the administration office" He smirked.

I got out from the car, and I faced Damon.

"What subject are you teaching, anyway?"

"Apparently, my great physical body made me the new football coach"

"I can't believe this" Stefan said, coming beside me.

"What's wrong Stefan? – Oh I know! You played _football!_" Damon smirked.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, he don't want to play this game with Damon, now.

"Better shape up! Mr. Salvatore." Damon continued "Even though, we were genetically brothers, I'm not gonna get easy on you"

A minute later, me and Stefan were walking in the hall of McKinley High. Just like what I've expected, people are starting to look at us. Maybe, it's because Stefan, his appearances were different and noticeable in this type of high school. Some of the girls even stopped walking to see Stefan. I overheard their conversation, they were cheerleaders. The blonde one is a little bit taller than the other, and the other one has black hair. And they sure put their eyes on Stefan. Like eagles, seeing their prey.

I laughed quietly.

"You attracted a lot of girls here" I whispered with a smile to Stefan.

"Well, we're not going to stay here long, anyway" he replied. "As soon, as we find the stone, we'll be right back on our way to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah, and you're going to kill Katherine, and our life would return to normal" I replied. Once again, Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Well, then I have to wait for Damon's turn to kill her first"

We're on our way to the Administration office, when I saw this girl arguing with the administration lady. Her look was kind of weird, but in a good way. She has a long straight black hair, and she wore a yellow cardigan with plaid skirts.

"But we need to use the auditorium by 7 pm, tonight" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." The lady shook her head. "The principal won't let student use it at that time"

"I'm sorry? But we're talking about Glee club here? The most anticipated and successful club of all time?" She kept demanding.

The lady shook her head once again "I'm sorry, dear. It's the school's rule. If you had a problem with it, talk to the principal"

This girl – Rachel, took her papers from the administration desk, and then she walked pass us. She was angry.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" The lady asked, staring at us.

After filling up some forms, and signed up some papers – even Stefan didn't need to use his power to compel the lady. We were given our papers and some information about our classes. The lady didn't ask much about our identity, I'm glad Bonnie did a pretty good job on signing us up.

"Well, enjoy McKinley high!" the lady welcomed us.

When we turned our way, this – Rachel - girl appeared out of nowhere in front of us. I was kind of shocked, why does everybody keep showing up out of nowhere in front of me?

"Hello, guys. I'm Rachel Berry, the student of McKinley High _and _lead singer of New Directions" She handed her hand, trying to shake ours.

I handed out my hand, and shake hers.

"Okay, Rachel" I said "I'm Elena, and this is – "

"Stefan" he said while handing out his hand to hers.

Rachel wasn't attracted to Stefan, unlike any other girl in here.

"Elena, and Stefan. I noticed you're both new students here" Rachel welcomed us.

"Yeah, we have been moved from – " I replied, but Rachel cut it by saying

"You guys have to join our Glee club!" She said with her huge smile.

"Allright, we'll try our best – " Stefan responded, but once again Rachel cut it

"It's a must, anyway. Since no clubs wants to accept new students in the middle of the school year, except our Glee club, of course."

Stefan stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Of course. Why not?" I answered.

I guess Stefan didn't mind as well. I was also curious about Stefan's voice. He never sang in front of me.

"But, do we need to be auditioned first?" I asked.

"It will be 's decision! He's the one who's responsible for our Glee club"

I raised my eyebrows.

"But, since _I_ was the lead singer, we're gonna need some people to do backups for me, just prepare a song, I would choose musical-broadway if I were you." She grinned.

"Great, we'll see you after school!" I said, quickly the bell rang and she walked out of the Administration room.

"Well, musical-broadway? I have no idea" I laughed.

He let out his small laugh, and then he ended it by saying "I knew a few of them. I used to watch them."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Finally, the bell rang. It ended 's English class. She was such an eccentric lady, she taught us with songs, costumes and stuffs. Something that Caroline would so into.

_Caroline._ I realized that she could be fighting to death with Katherine now.

"Everything's okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm okay Stefan." I answered, while taking out my books out of my locker. "You've asked me that twice today, you should stop"

"You miss Mystic Falls" he said.

"Pretty much, I'm getting used to McKinley High, If you know what I'm talking about" I let out a little chuckle.

Some girls from our English class passed by and they all said "Hey, Stefan" flirtily.

Stefan let out his small laugh, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Those girls are so into you" I said.

"Well, Elena" he paused "You're here." he continued.

As soon as he said that, another group of girls, but now the earlier cheerleader and her friend that I overheard their conversation, came to us.

"So, your name is Stefan, right?" One of the cheerleaders spoke to him. Obviously, ignoring me. "We've seen each other earlier, remember"

"I guess that's true." he answered.

"Rachel told us, that you're going to be on the Glee club, we can take you there."

"Yes, she told us to uh, join the Glee club" he said.

"Have you prepared a song?"

"Not yet, but uh Rachel told us about Broadway musical?"

They snorted. "That Rachel, she's in her dreamland of broadway"

"You can pick any song that you like, duet with me?"

"Thanks for you offer! But, _we_ should not be late right, _Elena?_" he stared at me.

They turned their head to me.

"Right, yeah. I'm Elena!" I smiled.

At first, they were still giving me blank look.

"I'm Brittany, you can call me Brit, and that guy on the wheelchair – "she pointed to one of the student that was handicapped. "Is my boyfriend" she continued.

"Santana." She said. "Used to be head of the cheerios. But – " she stared to the blonde cheerleader across us. "That _mommy-Quinn_ over there took it. But still! I'm the hottest one."

Quinn was a typical girl-next-door. But, there's just something about her, I bet guys go crazy over her. Strangely, she was wearing her micro cheerleader outfit, and she was holding a _bible?_

"Come on, we're gonna be late" said Santana.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We entered the Glee-Club-Room, I prefer to call that. It was basically a music room, with rows of chairs and some musical equipments in front of it. Some students had already taken their seats, and Quinn soon followed behind us.

"But, , The principal won't allow us to use the auditorium, tonight" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, I can't do anything about it Rachel. It's the school's rule."

The man frowned, and soon he saw us coming.

"You must be the new members! I'm , the teacher a.k.a the one who's responsible for the Glee club!"

was an average man, with brown curly hair and he was holding the absence sheet. Rachel was standing beside him, with some tall guy.

"Well, class" Mr. Schuester continued. "I think we should introduce ourselves!"

Soon, they began to introduce themselves. There aren't many students though; it would be easier to remember. Rachel; Finn's girlfriend, the cheerleaders; Quinn, Santana and Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina; Mike's girlfriend; Artie's exgirlfriend, and Puck.

"Maybe, it's their turn to introduce themselves" Quinn broke the silence. She turned her head toward us.

"It's because you're afraid to tell them that you've given birth, few months ago, Quinn." Santana exclaimed.

Quinn glared to Santana.

"But you also slept with her boyfriend" Mercedes joined in.

"Shut up, Mercedes! Rachel slept with Puck too, what's the difference?" Santana exclaimed.

"No, she's not! – Rachel?" Finn asked.

"You don't know anything, Finn" Puck answered.

"Puck! Finn, we're going to talk about this okay?" Rachel yelled.

"Well, at least Tina _never_ had an affair" Artie glared to Tina. Tina raised her eyebrows, while Mike sent his death glare to Artie.

"He's so hot" Brittany whispered.

"Guys! Guys! We have new members here, remember?" Mr. Schuester took a deep breath.

"I agree with Quinn. Elena, Stefan. If you don't mind" continued.

"So, yeah. I'm Elena Gilbert, moved from Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Why did you guys have to move?" Mercedes asked.

"There's actually a student-transfer-program kind of thing" I lied.

Soon, the class began to form their mouth into 'Oh'.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore" Stefan started.

"Wait, Salvatore – Finn, our new coach is also Salvatore, right?" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Damon Salvatore, the new football coach" Mr. Schuester nodded. "Are you guys, related or what?"

"Yeah, we're basically brothers" Stefan answered.

The class began to form their mouth into 'Oh', again.

"That's cool." said Puck. "Mr. Salvatore also said that you were pretty good at football."

"Yeah, you should join our team!" Finn continued.

"I, uh, would love to try that later."

The students soon were impressed by Stefan. Mumbling was heard on the room.

"Allright!" clapped his hands, once. "I guess, that's all for the introduction. _Welcome to the Glee club_, Stefan and Elena!"


	3. I know it sounds stupid

**I don't own the songs. But I love them! I was kind of confused to pick the songs, but since I'm a teenager, I won't pick any oldies ! :P Don't forget to review! It means a lot to me! **

The Glee club session finally over, It was kind of fun, luckily I don't have to sing a song, yet. The introduction and stuffs had wasted some of the time.

"I'm going to check on Damon, allright?" Stefan sighed. "I hope he has a clue where the stone is"

"Don't forget to make sure that no people are harmed in this area" I said. "I'm going to wait in the car, okay?"

I began to walk outside, and then I saw Rachel getting slushied by some of the girls. Her hair, her clothes, everything were soaked.

"Oh, my! Rachel, are you okay?" I came to her.

"Nope, that's fine. I'm used to it" she took a towel from her locker, began to clean herself.

"Here let me help you."

"That's really kind of you, Elena. But, I gotta hurry! I need to see the principal. Apparently 'no' is his favorite word."

"Is it still about the auditorium thing?"

"Yes, we needed extra place, and extra time for our rehearsals! Otherwise, we're going to lost again in the sectionals. And none of us wanted that to happen." She explained.

"And since, no houses of ours are available tonight! Even 's! He's afraid that his ex-wife would come and you know bother us"

She took the towel from my hands, and she thanked me.

"Rachel" I said. "The Glee club could practice on my house, tonight."

Rachel's expression seemed unsure.

"I'm not sure, Elena. It would be great, but I don't think the students will feel comfortable in newbie's place."

"Why not, Rachel?" Mercedes and Kurt came from behind me. "You said this rehearsal was important?"

"Yeah, and I'm free tonight!" Kurt added.

"But, guys" Rachel whispered to both of them. "It's the rule of the nature. We shall not trust them, yet. How could they be the Vocal Adrenaline's singers?"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Mercedes frowned.

"We'll go to your house tonight, Elena." Kurt answered.

"Rachel, please?" Mercedes begged.

"Fine."

Mercedes and Kurt began to high-five each other.

"We're going to tell and the others. So, see you later?" Kurt said happily.

"Yeah, okay. See you tonight!" I said while Kurt and Mercedes left.

I looked at Rachel, she seemed disappointed.

"Rachel, you're okay with this?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I acted like a jerk. It's just, I dated this new guy for a while, but I found out that he was – I shouldn't have talked about this"

"No, no. It's okay, you can talk to me."

"Yeah, and he turned out to be one of the vocal adrenaline, you can get the idea right?" she sighed. "But, now I'm with Finn. We've been dating, and he loved me the way I loved him" she explained while looking at Finn.

"I got the story now" I laughed a little.

"So, see you tonight, then Elena? Oh, by the way, do you have any Barbra Streisand's songs? Because I wanted to sing one, later"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're out of your mind, Elena!" Damon yelled.

"And, now, you sounded like my dad" I replied.

Stefan laughed.

"You're going to invite some under-age-students who wanted to sing and dance to our house?"

"Now, you sounded like my mother!"

"Well, I'm going to blame you if one of them gets bitten tonight" Damon said while pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

"Come on, Damon. will be here, he has been living here since he was a kid. Maybe he knew where the stone is located." Stefan explained.

"Yeah, right. Back to the business!" He took a sip. "Anyway, that Rick friend of ours called me earlier."

"Alaric? He called you?"

"Don't be that surprised, Elena. Yes, He said that according to Bonnie's visions, the stone is located in a safe place, and it was mixed with some kind of chrome, and stuffs."

"Maybe in a mine, somewhere in Lima."

"It's not time for joking yet, Stefan. But she also visioned, that we want it so badly, and so are they" Damon stopped. "She saw this kind of vision that hands are trying to take it."

"But, there are no vampires or anyone else in this area that knew about it right?" I asked.

"Since the originals had nothing to do with it, they gave up about Katherine. Then it'll make us left." Stefan explained.

"But, if that's true. Then, why does Bonnie said that they wanted it so badly, like us?"

"That's what we need to know. Lima isn't that big. It would be as easy as looking for a needle in a hardware store. " said Damon.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Jeremy. Quickly I answered it.

"Jeremy?"

"Hey, Elena. Have you found the stone yet?"

"No, but we're working on it. Everything's okay?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean 'not-exactly'?"

"Listen. Bonnie's spell couldn't hold Katherine much longer. Sooner or later, she would be able to escape."

"Can Bonnie hold it much longer?"

"I'm not sure Elena. Her condition wasn't good, now. All of the spells she did, make her passed out a couple times."

"Oh, god. How's her condition now?"

"Getting better. But, hey don't worry Elena. We got a vampire, a werewolf, and also a vampire hunter here? Remember?"

"I get it, Jer. How's Jenna? Can she deal with all of these?"

"Yeah, Alaric got it under control. Hey! I should be asking you questions! How's Lima?"

"Good, most of the people aren't a believer though."

"Allright, then. Call me if you had any progress finding that stone"

"Bye, Jer. Take care"

"You, too. Elena."

I clicked the End button. I felt so bad. Bonnie shouldn't be the one who gets hurt.

"How's Bonnie?" Stefan appeared behind me.

"You heard it!" I threw myself into the sofa. "She's not feeling so good. All of her spells and all of those witchcraft stuffs brought her condition down!"

Stefan folded his hands, his expression seemed unsure.

"We'll try our best to find the stone, Elena" he took a deep breath.

"Hey, the teenagers are here now. If you don't want to have them over, don't be hesitated to tell me. I'm _hungry_" Damon came to us.

I heard footsteps coming inside. And I can recognize some of their voices.

"Well, welcome!" I said coming to the front door. I bet none of them are vampires, just to make sure not to use 'Come inside' word.

"So, I guess we could use the living room!"

All of them nodded, I can see coming.

"Thank you, Elena. For having us over" he said.

"No, no problem! Let's just practice in the living room."

I can see all of the Glee club members, extra a man that I saw earlier at the class, he was the pianist.

"So, Elena. Where's your aunt?" Kurt asked. "She got a quirky kind of way taste of decoration."

"Yeah, she travels a lot! She let us to use the house" I answered.

We all sit in the living room and I realized the living room was big enough to have all of the members. And luckily, Bonnie's aunt has a piano in her house.

Santana was sitting next to Brittany; they were still wearing their Cheerleader uniform. Rachel was busy talking to on the piano, with Finn of course. Puck was talking with Quinn. Tina was holding hand with Mike and I sat next to Kurt with Mercedes and Artie.

Kurt broke the silence by asking "So, Elena. Do you live by yourself here?"

Everyone was staring at me.

"No, I – uh" I haven't prepared for this one, yet.

"I'm her guardian!" said Damon, coming out from nowhere, followed by Stefan carrying a tray full of drinks.

"Damon, you lived here?" was curious.

"Yeah, well basically I'm her distant uncle. So, that made Stefan, her distant _cousin_." Damon explained.

"Well, that made sense now." exclaimed. "We're really sorry that we have to use this house for rehearsals."

"Nah, it's okay. I love visitors!" He said while raising his glass.

The members started to have the drinks that Stefan served. He sat next to me, while Rachel handed us out some papers. The atmosphere started to feel friendly.

"So, Elena." Quinn was talking to me. "So, Stefan's not your boyfriend, then?"

I stared at Stefan for a sec. Damon would love the effects of his own lies.

"Nope, we're cousins!" I smiled.

"Since, you two really close. I thought you were one" Quinn nodded.

Santana snorted from across the sofa.

"Don't worry about her. She's just, well you heard them!" Quinn explained.

I laughed a little.

"Okay, class! I agreed with Rachel's opinion about Barbra Streisand. So, we're going to sing one!" exclaimed.

"Come on, . Have a little bit of youth taste!" yelled Puck.

Soon, the class nodded.

"I agree, . We always go with Rachel's opinion." said Mercedes.

"Yeah, we've done it a year ago, and we – lost" Artie continued.

"We need to sing something that teenagers are crazy into" Quinn agreed.

'Justin Bieber?" Puck snorted.

"Then, we're talking about Be-yon-ce" Kurt high-fived with Mercedes.

"Come on, Will. A little bit of young stuffs would never go wrong!" Damon agreed.

"Here, I'll show you. Girls, I'm gonna need your help." He winked at Santana and Brittany. I swore, those girls would fell of their knees.

Damon clicked his music player. When the song began to play, I knew this was the perfect song for him!

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'm might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

Soon, Brittany and Santana began to dance and sing with him. All of the students began to stand up, and sang and danced together. Without realizing, I was dancing and singing to the song. Damon's pretty good singer, though.

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehavin'_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_

He ended his song, and all of the students were cheering.

"Okay, okay guys!" calmed . "Mr. Salvatore has incredible voice!"

"Oh, no, Will. I joined a band when I was in college, that's all." Damon smirked.

"So, yes. That's one of the examples of the song. But, I don't think we would pick it for the sectionals."

The students boo-ed , giving thumbs-down.

", I would like to sing one." Rachel said.

"But, Rachel. You heard what they asked for."

"No, I won't sing any broadways, or musicals." She explained.

"Okay, then."

"I needed the girls to sing this with me."

All of the girls stood up. "You too, Elena" Tina exclaimed. I stood up and I went to Rachel. I asked about what's the song, but the music had already started.

Rachel and Quinn sang first.

_La la la la _

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride _

_Be thinkin' of me, doin' what you like _

_So boy forget about the world coz it's gon' be me and you tonight _

_I wanna make your beg for it, then imma make you swallow your pride _

Then, Brittany and Santana began to sing.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah _

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

Followed by Mercedes and Tina.

_Take me for a ride, ride _

_Oh baby, take me high, high _

_Let me make you first, first _

_Oh make it last all night, night _

_Make it last all night_

I realized, it should be my part now, Rachel's has been giving me glares. I've never sang in front of anyone before. But suddenly, I sang the part. Ignoring, everything else.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man _

_Only girl in the world... _

_Girl in the world..._

And the song ended. It felt really good. Everyone's clapping their hands, and Puck whistled to Santana.

"I've never heard you sing before, it was good" Stefan smiled to me.

"Probably, now it's your turn to serenade me" I threw the cushion to him.

Some of the students were looking suspicious at us. I acted quickly.

"I mean, since our _Aunt Jenna_'s last birthday, you sang Happy Birthday for her, remember?"

Stefan noticed it. "Oh, yeah! Our cousin _Jeremy_ was also there, right?"

We faked our laughs, and soon the others turned their heads.

"I think we should pretend this everytime we're with them" Stefan whispered.

I nodded my head.

The session finally over. After 's explanation about pop culture and decisions about our costumes – Kurt officially involved, he ended the Glee Club Friday Night as he love to call. He went home with the students. I waved my hand from the porch, and he began to drive away with the others.

"Hey, Elena" Quinn touched my shoulder.

"Oh, Quinn. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for having us over, Elena."

"Yep, no problem! It's good to have some friends over you know."

Quinn laughed a little. "Yeah, our Glee club has been having some difficulties over the year" She sighed. "Anyway, Elena. How well do you know Stefan?"

"Well, since I was 8!" I lied. "That time, he moved from Italy to Mystic Falls. Our family is getting closer than ever!"

"Great then. So the thing is, would you help me, Elena?"

"Sure, what's that?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but – can you ask him if he wanted to go out on a date with me?"


	4. You're not Hemophobic

**A.N: WOWWWWW I'M BACK PEOPLE! Thanks for the reviews and constructive comments! Woot, did you know every time I received an e-mail from Fanfiction indicating you had favorited Far Beyond Your BloodExpectation, or reviewed it, or put it on the story alert I literally did Rachel Berry's smile! If you know what I'm talking about; HUGE SMILE! :D**

I opened my eyes one by one. Earlier this morning, Stefan woke me up with kisses above my eyebrows as he gently placed his lips between my eyes and traced it until the top of my forehead. I could smell his face and sensed the warmth feeling gleaming across my body.

"What is it, Stefan?" I recap what I've said. The windows were covered by blinds, and for sure I'd known the sun hasn't showed its rays yet and I could feel the fabric of the blanket all around me.

"I don't want to wake you up, Elena" He stopped placing his lips on my forehead. I turned my body backwards, tried to face him.

Stefan was kneeling down beside the bed. I could finally see clearly. He was neatly dressed with some red and white uniform, and my brain knows he was about going to some place.

"Too early for football practice?" I shifted myself with my arm, the other one scratched my eyelids – tries to bear with the light.

"Shhhhh" Stefan placed his hands on my shoulder, indicating that I should go back to sleep. Well, yes – as I could remember. Nobody wants to be awakened. Especially when it's Saturday morning and you got something that bugs you all night. _Oh._

"Stefan" I tried to talk to him all night about the girl talk between Quinn and I had earlier that night. But I just can't. Quinn was just that girl, that everyone wants , and every girl wants _to be. _I just don't want to lose Stefan.

He didn't say a word. He wrapped the blanket all around my body. My eyes were heavy, and they were forced to be closed down. Indeed yes, I know I'm way too sleepy.

"Damon told us to. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" He whispered as he tugged some hair to the back of my ear.

And his whispers brought me back to sleep.

About the football thing, Stefan finally agreed after an hour of Pleases and Save-Our-Lives-s from Puck and Finn. Damon had created show-and-tell yesterday. He brought the pictures of Stefan back in Mystic Falls, and instantly they were mesmerized about Stefan's glory days of football and his major jaw-dropping ability in football. Of course, Stefan agreed. He thought that it would be better for them if they got along with each other. It would make a huge progress finding the stone.

I covered my eyes with both of my bare hands. I groaned as I felt the pain on my back. I've never slept on a water bed before. But the choices were between to sleep there, or a regular bed on – Damon's room. Which he gladly allowed _me _to, not Stefan.

I took a glance to the huge windows, now they were opened and I could finally feel the real warmth and sunshine a little bit. I felt alive for a second. Sometimes, I thought about Stefan or Damon or even Katherine. Did they feel that too? With the ring and the sunshine? Does that make them feel alive as well?

"Oh, you're awake."

I jerked a little from my position and urgently turned my body to the voice's direction. He was standing on the door, carrying a tray of breakfast with white rose on a single slim transparent glass vase. Beside the vase, was standing a tall glass of orange juice. And I'm pretty sure pancakes were on the plate. The guy itself was wearing a white V-neck shirt, with blue plaid vest. To top that, he wore black skinny jeans with brown suede shoes.

"Kurt!" I yelled. "I mean – _Kurt?"_

"Why, yes. Elena." He approached the bed with the tray. I sat down quickly and placed my back on the white bed frame while Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, still carrying the tray. He shook the tray once, and four thin metallic feet fell down from the edges of the tray. I raised my brow a little, quite surprise that Kurt must've brought that his own.

He placed the mini tray slash mini breakfast-desk in front of me, as he smiled gently. "Bon Appetite!"

"Wow. Kurt. Thanks." I was confused. I stared at the door as I shook my head slowly. "How did – you get in? And – "

"I told him to!" Damon blurted from the door.

Kurt nodded as he glanced for a sec to Damon's direction.

"Yes, Damon invited me in."

_Invited me in?_ My body tingled a little by hearing _that_ sentence. It's not like Kurt a vampire or something right_? No. No that can't be right. I was being paranoid._

Damon was still standing in the edge of the door. He placed one of his arms on the frame, and the other one carried a bottle of plain water. He was wearing McKinley coach sweat suit with matching sweats. It was hard to believe that Damon is actually teaching those guys.

"What are you doing here?" I raised my tone. "I thought you were practicing with the team?" Damon raised his eyebrows a little, and rolled his eyes. He turned the cap of the bottle to drink some of the water; he closed his lips for a second then he started to speak something as he was about to give a lecture or something. "I am "he raised his index finger. "I told the guys to come early in the morning. It's good for their health, you know. The _sunshine"_ He toned the last word real clear. "They were doing some laps, and some push-ups if they need to. You know typical jocks!"

Kurt laughed a little; soon he covered his mouth with his bare hand. Realizing no one was laughing with him. "Oh God, it was a total inappropriate action. I'm so sorry." He said quickly to lower the tension. Yes, tension is getting bigger and stronger in me. Especially for what happened the night before today…

"Wait, Damon!" I stopped him from going downstairs. Damon grabbed the frame of the white wooden door and showed his head a little. "Are they finished yet?" I asked. Then I realized I sounded like a little girl asking for candies.

"In couple of hours. Why?" Damon answered genuinely. "I came back to grab some coach-stuffs that I'd forgotten about." He smacked his lips. "And, Oh! We're getting pizza after that!" he smiled. I nodded surely. Indicating I understood every single word Damon had told me, and I'm 100 percent sure he wasn't lying.

"Oh, and have I told you the Cheerios are coming along?"

_Oh God._

But it was too late. Damon had already gone. I just can't believe this. I haven't talked to Stefan about that-Quinn-thing yet. And now at this point of life. Quinn probably approaching Stefan and asked him to. Which Stefan would be glad to. Because he knew that these are all a robe of undercover and have nothing to do with real life. But it has to _me._

"Geez, Elena. Calm down." Kurt spoke a word. For a minute, I realized he wasn't here. "You looked desperate!" He smiled.

I tried to form a smile on the corner of my mouth. But it failed, ended up as a crooked smile. I turned back to the breakfast Kurt had made, and my mind still wonders. Kurt did this breakfast-thing to everyone or something?

I looked down at the plate and spotted a smile Kurt had formed with the honey on top of the pancakes. I grabbed the silver fork, and tried to eat some of them. Kurt was still smiling and I laughed a little as I put the pancakes on my mouth. It was a little bit cold, but everything else was delicious. It was a perfect pleasure for a tongue of mine. I formed my eyebrows on one straight line, as I ate more. "Wow. Kurt! This is great!"

"Oh, you got me!" Kurt raised his eyes for a second. "You know, I made breakfast but usually lunch to the people I hope the most could help with a little bit of favor?" He raised both of his eyebrows.

I took a sip of the orange juice Kurt had prepared. It tasted a little bit sour; he must've taken it from the refrigerator downstairs. Kurt's eyes were getting bigger and bigger, reminds me of that Cat from a movie I watched last summer. I knew what Kurt was talking about. Yesterday, Mercedes asked me to be a part from the costume-dance kind of thing that McKinley held every year, and she told us Kurt would be here first thing in the morning to have a little 'breakfast meeting' he like to call.

"Where's Mercedes? She's late to our little pancake-party." Kurt laughed for what I've said. A little bit forced, I guess.

"She went straight to the props. Listen, we need help and we were hoping you could join us!"

"Well, costume-dance event? Mercedes told me yesterday." I put down the half-filled glass back to the tray. Kurt clapped his hands as smile was formed on his lips. "Yes! But, we need help too you know. The rest of the volunteers were unreliable!" He snorted.

"Some cheerios had been volunteering but since Sue, the coach of the Cheerios – have I mentioned about her before? – had these issues and we couldn't rely on them."

I nodded as I hear more explanation of the dance from Kurt. I kind of in need of something that could release me from this situation. Probably volunteering there would be a great thing to do. Besides, I could gather more information about the stone whereabouts.

"Sure, I'm in!" I said while carrying the tray back into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that, you know. Here let me" Kurt said as he offered a hand.

"Nope, I can handle this myself!" I said while carefully trying to walk down the stairs.

Quickly, I made my way to the kitchen and put the tray into the sink. The sun was shining throughout the stained glass windows. Enough with the thoughts of vampires could sense the warmth of the sun, I had better things to be taken care of.

"And it would be awesome!" Kurt ended his long talk about the dance. "I'm just glad I could be a part from this costume-dance." I said.

"Stop calling it costume-dance, Elena!" Kurt laughed. "The student body decided to pick a theme this year!" Kurt stood by the counter. I noticed the counter was a beautiful white ceramic.

"Wow. I wonder what the theme is" I laughed a little trying to sound excited.

"Well, since the principal is off this month, meaning he won't be around in school for 30 days. We've decided to do something we couldn't do while he's around." Kurt stared at the windows. His hair was perfectly brushed and his eyes were gazing down the floor.

"At first, I wasn't agree with this Twilight kind of theme. Too cheesy, even Marie and Claire rejected the blood-sucking theme for their fashion spread earlier this month!"

I stumbled a little while walking towards the refrigerator. Kurt was still blurting about the _theme_. "Yeah, the principal was terrified with them. Even he sent Tina to detention just because her sense of style! Which reminds him of them," I grabbed an apple from the refrigerator. Trying not to giggle or even laugh.

I smiled while eating the fresh green apple that I took. Kurt stopped his chat about the blood-like-chocolate-fountain and he stared confusingly at me.

"What is it?" He asked. "See? I'm not the only one who wasn't agree with the _vampire_ theme!"

I chocked a little with a little bite of the apple. Since he was making it obvious.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Kurt rushed his way towards me.

"Nope, I'm – I'm fine!" I coughed.

"Geez. I hope you're not Hemophobic!" Kurt grabbed a glass a water and he offered it to me. I politely gestured _No, Thanks _to him.

"Nope! It's just. Vampires. Wow. Mythical creatures. Myths!" I said trying to sound obvious.

Kurt laughed and he brushed his forehead with his right hand. "But I finally agreed in the end though. Have I mentioned we're going to perform there?"


	5. AN

**Author's note.**

_Isn't it amazing how an e-mail notification from an unused e-mail kept me smiling for over 24hours after a hard day at school? I want to thank every single person that have been reviewing,etc. depends on how you called it these days. I've been on a long hiatus, and haven't been logging in to this site. Remembering the stories that I've written is a pure comedy for me. I was 15 years young, escaping another heck of a day in the middle school just to go back to your room and write stories, knowing someone actually read them even have the courage to review and just telling me what they're thinking really warmed my heart. The days weren't so bad after all. Even though I know it's wrong to escape from reality._

_Time has passed. I've (not technically..) grown, perhaps? I've started my own real life adventures. I've met new people, I've tried new things and experiences, seeking the great perhaps.. most of all I'm sitting now in a different continent, miles away from my house and the bedroom I used to write in. Today has been rough, yet I've been spending hours and hours studying in my new school, checking my old e-mails and just having a huge nostalgia. Yet, I'm still the same kid with the same imagination. _

_A life lesson learnt. _

_You are great writer, we are great kids with great amount of imagination in their head, trying so hard to pour all of the sentences, sequences in their head into letters and words. Not an easy thing to do. Not at all. All I'm trying to say is, write, not because you want to escape from your horrible life, because you might think that they're not as interesting as the writers had written. Write, because you still have that hope in your life to keep looking, keep looking for what? The place, the place that kept you smiling, going, that accepts you for who you are, what you do, no judgements, pure happiness and no fears. Because they exist, you haven't just been looking hard enough._

_Stop thinking that your life is capital letters, b-o-r-i-n-g. Hey, your life, happens, because you made it that way. It's the same blank pages on your computer, trying to figure out the words, actions, times on what to do and others. "If you can dream it, you can imagine it." - Walt Disney._

_What is keeping you behind? You're gorgeous, you're kind, you have your own power to do and reach whatever you want to make it come true._

_Sure, they might be no Salvatores... (maybe yes, maybe no, I'd say it's possible though!) in your school. But hey, who's that good looking guy that you wanted to take to coffee shop and talk over for hours? ;)_

_I have no idea if I'm continuing the stories that I've written here._

_Because, I'm just dwelling on my perfectionist trait to create my own, my life, here. _

_Non si dice mai. Ci vediamo._

_- For G.S_


End file.
